


Ace x Prince!reader

by Masked_Deuce



Category: One Piece
Genre: First story here, M/M, male!reader, prince!reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Deuce/pseuds/Masked_Deuce
Summary: Ace falls into the arms of a prince





	Ace x Prince!reader

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Banshee to help proofread my work but she said she gave up on it after one paragraph, I don't know why. Maybe she just got lazy.

A raven-haired male smiled as he carefully picked out a daisy, gingerly placing in his flower basket with the others. He wasn't exactly a fan of flowers per se, but these flowers weren't meant for him. He couldn't fight the smile and the warmth that traveled up to the very tips of his ears. Filled with a sudden new giddiness, he stood up a little too quickly, causing him to stumble back. But before he could completely fall, large and calloused hands grasped his shoulders in a strong grip, preventing his fall. 

"You should be more careful, Ace." A low voice said behind him. 

"[Y/N]!" Ace yelped and stood back up. The blacknette blushed red and backed up in embarrassment. He apologizes for troubling the other. "I'm sorry" he says. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're ok." [Y/N] said and smiled warmly which made the muscular attractive blacknette who's hair glowed under the sunlight blush bright red again. [Y/N]'s smiles always made him embarrassed and flushed. Ace pushed some hair behind his ear and looked off away from [Y/N]. "Did you pick more flowers" [Y/N] asks. Ace nodded. [Y/N] smiles. "They're you're favourite, right?" Ace asked and lifted up the flower basket of Daisy's. [Y/N] smiled. "Well they're pretty." [Y/N], the charming prince smiles and lifts his hand and holds Ace's soft red cheek. "Not as pretty as you though." [Y/N] said with a smile. Ace blushes more down to his shoulders. (A/N: Ace does full body blushes allot and you can tell easily because he wears no shirt.) "You always say stuff like that, [Y/N]" Ace mutters with a blush. [Y/N] laughs with a chuckle as he chuckled. He slides his finger down Ace's bare back and makes him shudder and blush more as he smiles with another chuckle. Ace's back arches as [Y/N]'s finger moves lower (A/N: Ace's back is actually really sensitive and also ticklish the crew always teases him because of it) [Y/N] smiles when he reached Ace's lower back and pulled him into a hug, wrapping the blushing yelping Ace in his arms. [Y/N] backed up enough to grab Ace's perfect jawline up to kiss his soft red lips. The freckled male blushed and kisses back, dropping the flowers he had so carefully picked out. He'd rather kiss [Y/N]. They kissed and [Y/N] smiled.


End file.
